Doggonit
by HH-BlueDynamite
Summary: Alastor, unintentionally, saves a puppy from danger. How would he feel when the little dog decided to follow him around?
1. Dog Meet Deer

**Once upon a time, Alastor had a fear of dogs. Now, he's just not fond of them. Apparently, his death was a dog-related incident and he detested the way he died.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

As the old saying goes 'one man's trash is other person's treasure.' In this case, it's a hellhound pup's dinner. The little canine was able to find a drumstick in a trashbin and is happily eating away on the meat and bone when there was a loud metallic bang, frightening the poor pooch. It hides underneath the trash lead as two demon men come running into the alleyway.

One of them checked around the corner. "Looks like the coast's clear. Still got the stuff?"

His buddy chortled as he pulled out two balls of coke. "With all the drugs that Flake had stowed away, I doubt he'd be missing these puppies." Their snickering scared the poor pooch. It tries to look for a way to escape undetected, but it moved, a pipe fell, making the thugs jump at the sound.

"What was that?"

One of them pulls out a gun and saunters over to where the puppy is hiding. It tried not to whimper as the footsteps got closer.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an odd, staticky voice reverberate from the other end of the alley. The demon with the gun whirled around, aiming the barrel pointblank at a chest clad in red. Red eyes stare at the pistol, his fanged grin not deterred in the slightest. "Be careful there, ya hear?"

Eyes widen in fear. "You're the-the-the—" the demon with the gun stuttered, the metal object rattling in his shaking grip.

"The Radio Demon!" his buddy shouted, running away. He did the same.

Seeing that it was no longer in danger, the little pup emerged from it's hiding place, panting happily at its deer-like savior.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Alastor snapped his fingers in slight disappointment. "Youngsters these days. Always running away." He shrugs. "Ah, well. It would only make their inevitable demise much more exciting. Following and chasing down victims is beneath me." As he fixes up his suit coat, humming as he did, he was unaware of a small creature ambling over to him. He was only made aware of its presence when it yelped twice.

Blood red eyes snap open and ruby irises peer down. At Alastor's feet is a brown fur puppy, looking to be a few weeks old, and has a scaly spine and tail. The very sight of the pooch made his skin crawl. With a curl of his lip, he struts away from the thing, the soles of his feet tapping. It wasn't long when he started hearing more footsteps in tandem with his own. He whips his head back to the puppy following him, its tail wagging.

His eyes glowed menacingly and his hair ruffled with agitation. "Go away." he ordered through gritted teeth, moving his hand in a 'shoo' motion. The dog did not move, except for stand on its hindlegs and yelping cheerfully. In order to scare away the mangy mutt for good, Alastor gave it his most nightmarish look. When he returned to normal, the pup was nowhere to be seen. He tugs at the lapels of his jacket in triumph before turning.

*Arf!**Arf!*

The feared Radio Demon nearly jumped out of his clothes when the pup appeared in front of him. The puppy was not afraid, still as cheerful as ever. And it made Alastor feel tense. That tension increased when the puppy decided to rub against his leg. It fell forward when Alastor disappeared into the shadows.

The puppy looked around, wondering where Alastor went to.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	2. Hair of the Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

Husk is nursing a hangover-induced headache with a bottle of gin, something Charlie saw as counterproductive.

"I knew having a bar was bad idea." Vaggie said.

Charlie chuckled awkwardly. "…Hey, fun fact: drinking alcohol isn't necessarily a sin. Just over-indulgence is." The fact didn't make Vaggie feel pleased at all.

"I don't a crap." Vaggie said, but let it go. "Dare I ask: Where's Angel?"

"I haven't seen him all day."

Vaggie groans. "He's probably out causing trouble again." She glares at Husk. "If only _someone_ was doing their job."

"I'm the 'receptionist'," Husk air quoted the word, "not the night guard."

Charlie pondered on what word of reassurance to use on her girlfriend as the moth demon muttered various profanities in Spanish.

"Good day, everyone!" Alastor greeted, appearing into the lobby from the shadows. Vaggie manifested her spear.

"Will you stop doing that?" Vaggie asked.

"Doing what, my dear?"

"Poofing out of nowhere! Just come in the hotel like everybody else."

"Ha-ha-ho! Now where's the fun in that? And I am not poofing 'out of nowhere', dear."

"Whatever. Just stop it." Vaggie said.

"No promises, my dear." Alastor said, pinching her cheek. He casually dodges a spear attack from her. He hums a ditty as he headed towards the stairs. He heard the mosaic doors open.

"I'm back, bitches!" Angel exclaimed.

"Where the hell were you?" Vaggie asked. "You know what? I don't want to know… What's with that?"

"Awww, what a cute puppy!" Charlie gushed.

Alastor froze in mid-step. He turns to see the very same dog from earlier in Angel's arms. His eyes turned to red static. Husk walks up to him.

"What the fuck's up with you?" the winged-cat asked his 'friend'. Husk waves a hand in front of Alastor's face. When that didn't stirrup a reaction, he snapped his claws a few times. Still nothing. Husk raise a bushy brow at the Radio Demon's reaction.

"Hey, Al. Take a look at what I just—" Angel, with the puppy, was about a foot away from the catatonic deer demon when he finally snapped back to reality and nudges Angel away with his mic cane. "Hey!"

"Remember the five-foot-rule, Angel." Alastor said.

"I wasn't doin' anything this time!" Angel argued. The puppy yelped and leaps out of his arms and runs over to Alastor. To everyone's surprise, he rears back, using his cane to keep the pup at a distance.

"Wherever you have found this…_thing_, take it back. _**Now**_." his eyes glowed dangerously at the last word.

Angel scoffs. "What's the big deal? It's just a puppy. And it looks it's taking a shine to ya."

Alastor again keeps the pup at bay with his microphone. "I don't care. Take. It. Back. _**Angel**_."

"What's with you? You were fine with Fat Nuggets bein' here."

"That's because it is a piglet and I am not asking. I am ordering you to _take it back_."

Slowly, but surely, Angel started to put two and two together. A coy smirk formed on his face.

"Angel." Charlie forewarned.

"What?" the pornstar drawled, his tone mischievous. "I'm not doin' anything."

"That smile says otherwise."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Smiles here, the scary, big bad, Radio Demon, is afraid of dogs."

Alastor's smile curled at the corner and his eye twitched. "**_I am not_**." His radio noise turned heavy and everyone else backed away slowly. Angel stood firm and his posture confident as Alastor strode closer to him. Angel could feel the static in the air making his fur rise, but he wasn't backing down. "And if you don't mind, you harlot, refrain from muttering that sentence in the future. Comprendre?"

"Ha…No." Angel lifts the puppy, allowing the pooch to lick Alastor's nose once. The action made the stag's whole-body shake and his eyes twitched before his fazed into his shadows and up the stairs, likely to his room. Charlie, Vaggie, and Husk stared blankly with a mix of shock and horror.

Angel, on the other hand, smiled in triumph.

* * *

**Question: What gender do you want the puppy to be and what would it's name be?**

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	3. Tail Between Your Legs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Charlie asked.

Angel shrugged. "Eh, just felt like it." He puts down the dog, letting it scurry up the stairs, likely after Alastor. The spider pornstar decides to lay down across a divan, evidently proud of what he did.

"That wasn't nice, Angel." The Demon Princess scolded.

"Yeah, you're right. It was hilarious!" Angel laughed, clearly bearing no guilt. "Oh man, I wish I recorded that shit."

"How would you feel if someone exploited your phobias?" Charlie inquired like a scolding mother.

"Pfft, I have nothin' to fear, whatsoeva."

*BOOM*

A sound akin to thunder startles Angel out of his seat and behind the couch. He nervously peaks over to see Vaggie holding two pans.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily.

"See? Now, you know how Al felt." Charlie said. "I think you should go up and apologize."

With a childish pout, Angel makes his way up the stairs, begrudgingly. When he reaches the sixth floor, he noticed a change to the 'L' shaped hallway. Everything was in red. Not blood, thankfully. It was as though Angel's perception of color was change to only the color red. Likely because Alastor is seeing red at the moment. There are also voodoo symbols floating around as distorted radio noise echoed off the walls. Good thing that no one else is on this floor.

"I don't know what's the big deal." Angel grumbled as he goes down the hall. He waves away any symbols too close to him as though they were flies. The door to Alastor's room 613, last one at the end of the hall, was _pulsing_. A strange sight. Equally strange was to see the puppy scratching at the door, not baring any mind the door pulsating, it's wanting to be with Alastor being greater.

"Hey, Al. Just wanna say that I'm sorry for hurtin' your feelings and blahblahblah. Happy?" Angel said, halfheartedly. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was given the puppy by the shadow of the Radio Demon, who looks just as unpleased as its owner.

The shadow proceeds to push Angel back to the stairs before returning to Alastor's room.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Charlie waited anxiously for Angel's return. She didn't need to wait long as she heard footsteps going down the stairs. She at first hoped that Alastor was following but noticed the lack of radio noise that accompanied the demon and such notion was proven wrong when only Angel, puppy in hand, descended.

"Sooo, any luck?" she asked.

"Take a guess." Angel answered as he walked by. Charlie looks back up, clearly worried for her business partner. It's still a bit of a surprise that someone like the Radio Demon would react so…unlike Alastor. It reminded her of Vaggie's response to the idea of having a bar in the hotel. It made sense, because the person driving Vaggie back on Earth was drunk and caused the accident, which got Vaggie killed.

Killed.

That's it!

"Angel, you keep the dog down here. I'll go talk to Al." Charlie ordered.

"Whateva."

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Vaggie asked.

"Like I said: I'm going to talk to Al." Charlie said, before going up. Vaggie, being the protective girlfriend that she is, follows the princess to Alastor's room, which is still red and pulsating. There were more voodoo sigils than before. While unnerved, Charlie wasn't going to give up. With newfound determination, she goes to knock on Alastor's door. "Al? It's us, Charlie and Vaggie. And don't worry, the puppy isn't here. I just needed to you ask you something." She took a deep breath. "…Um…is there a possibility that your…" She paused to think of a word that isn't 'fear'. "…wariness of dogs has anything to do with your…death?"

A shadowy claw sprung out and grabs Charlie by her ankle, holding her upside down. After focusing her vision from a moment of dizziness, she comes face to face with Alastor's shadow. While a twisted smile is plastered on its face, Charlie could sense its—Alastor's—ire. With a gasp, Vaggie summons her spear.

"No, wait Vaggie! Al, please listen. I'm not going to ask you what happened. It's not my place to ask something so personal. But, please, hear me out. Whatever happened, please don't direct your anger on something that has nothing to do with it. At least, give _this_ dog a chance." The shadow's eyes narrowed. "…How about this: We'll give it a week. One week and if you still don't want it here, then we'll find someplace else for it to stay. Sound good?"

There was a long a silence before the shadow turned its head to the red door. Charlie and Vaggie could hear some radio frequency, almost like there is a conversation between Alastor and his shadow. It turns back to Charlie's hopeful face before sitting her back down on her feet and slithers through the bottom of the door. The doorknob turned.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	4. Hush Puppy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

Niffty zips into the lobby. "Dinner is almost ready, everyone! …Oh!" She scampers over to the puppy, now on a leash made from Angel's spider silk. "And who are you?" the dog barked in response, wagging its tail.

"Some dog I picked up on my way back here." Angel answered, not tearing his gaze from his hellphone.

"Does Mr. Alastor know about this?" Niffty asked.

"Eeyup. Hell, she met Al before I even found her."

"Ooooh. I'm surprised he even let her in."

Angel stopped texting. "…Wait. You knew about Al hatin' dogs?"

Niffty nodded her head rapidly. "Oh, yes I do."

Angel raised a brow curiously. He turned his head to see Charlie and Vaggie descending from the stairs with no Radio Demon. He bites back a groan. "Let me guess. Deer Boy is still pissed and refuses to come down unless the dog is gone, right?"

"Al and I came to an agreement." Charlie said diplomatically. "He agreed that the dog can stay until we find her a new owner. In the meantime, you're charge of watching her and making sure she doesn't bother him, Angel."

"What? Why?"

"I thought you were good with animals." Charlie said.

"Well, yeah. But I got Fat Nuggets to watch over. Why saddle me with this?"

"Uh, because you were the one that brought the dog here in the first place and made the Radio Demon go ghost." Vaggie pointed out.

"Hmph." Angel pouted, crossing both of pairs of arms. "I'm surprised he's going along with this."

"This is actually nice of him. Otherwise, he would have just chucked the poor thing out by now." Vaggie said.

"That's true."

Happy as ever, the puppy wagged her tail, barking.

"Sooo, thought of a name for her yet?" Charlie asked.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

10 minutes and Alastor decided to come down when dinner is being served. He seems to be in a better mood, thankfully. His radio static audibly thickened at the sight of the puppy, but it lightened up when he sees she's still on a leash near Angel, playing with Fat Nuggets. The Radio Demon takes a seat as far away as possible. The puppy tried to run to him, but the leash only made her run-in place. Alastor ignores it.

"What is on the menu for today, Niffty, my dear?" Alastor asked.

"Chicken curry." the little demoness answered as she placed a plate down in front of him.

"Mmmm. Looks good as always, Niffty." Charlie said.

"Smells good too." Angel said. He sees Fat Nuggets and the puppy staring at him. "Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." He gets to retrieve food for them, leftovers from Niffty's cooking. "Here you go, Nuggets. You too, Jazz."

Alastor rips a naan bread in half with a bit of force. His eyes narrowed and glowed. "…That better be short for Jasmine."

Angel shrugged. "Hey, she likes ya, so I thought I name her 'Jazz'. She's seems to like it too, don't you, Jazz?" Jazz looks up from her plate and barked. "Just so you know, I coulda named her 'Allie' instead." Angel's coy smile grew when Alastor's eye twitched again.

"Angel, not at the table." Charlie chided. She grew thoughtful. "Maybe we should get them to wear the Our-Get-Along Shirt next time."

"Hon, we're trying to _prevent_ Angel and Alastor from killing each other." Vaggie said.

Jazz was finished with her meal and decided to try again with going to Alastor, the only thing keeping her from doing so is the spider silk leash. Fat Nuggets sniffed the silk before chewing on it. His teeth tear through the proteinaceous silk, weakening the rope to the point Jazz was able to break free. Alastor's shadow morphed into being, surprising everyone, and takes Jazz by the nap of her neck. She wasn't at all scared, even tried to lick the shadow. It held her out further in disgust and even Alastor fought back a shudder, though the radio static he emitted made it clear.

Charlie sighs. "Angel, take Jazz to your room."

"Fine." he groaned. He gets up and takes the pooch away from the shadow and struts up the stairs, Fat Nuggets follows him. Angel returns to finish dinner with everyone else.

"That was good as always, Niffty." Charlie complimented as she helped with the dishes.

Niffty giggled. "Thank you, Ms. Charlie. Does anyone have a request for tomorrow?"

"How about some Thịt Chó Hấp?" Alastor proposed.

"Not funny." Husk said.

"I wasn't joking."

Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel exchanged curious glances. "Say what now?" Charlie asked.

"You don't wanna know." Husk dismissed.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

Angel couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Fat Nuggets and Jazz play, taking several pictures on his hellphone. The two had become the fastest of friends in such a short time. The poor pig is going to disappointed when Jazz leaves. Angel wished that he could keep Jazz around, but a certain stag wouldn't allow it. It has been two days since Jazz came to the hotel and Alastor still wanted nothing to do with her.

Big baby. Angel wanted to say it out loud but didn't want to risk letting Alastor overhear it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jazz started scratching on the door. He gets up from his plushy comforter, smoothing out his off-shoulder lace-pink sweater that he chose to wear for a relaxed day. "What's the matta?" Jazz whimpers as she clawed at the door. "Ya betta hope ya need to go to the bathroom, 'cause if it's Al ya want, that ain't gonna happen." Jazz, for whatever reason, is still fixated on the Radio Demon despite the man's animosity towards her. Weird puppy thing probably. "So, need to take a shit?" Jazz whimpered and nodded, crossing her hind legs. "Okay. Let's get you on a leash then. Wanna go too, Fat Nuggets?" the piglet oinked.

That was a yes.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

With some papers in hand, Charlie makes her way up the stairs, passing Angel with Fat Nuggets and Jazz. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Takin' Jazz out." Angel answered.

"Okay, but don't go too far from the hotel."

"Yeah, yeah."

Charlie continues her way towards the floor where Alastor's room is located. She knocks three times. "Hey, Al. It's me! May I come in?"

"You may, dear." she heard Alastor said. Charlie enters the bedroom, which also doubles as Alastor's study. The deer demon sat at his desk, reading a book it seems. Such a sight amazed Charlie. She had heard many stories of the Radio Demon for the past four scores or so. She remembered hearing his first broadcast over her father's radio.

She also remembered how intrigued her father looked as the carnage could be heard.

But she digresses. It was strange to see the infamous Radio Demon, in a way, so casual. When you hear nothing but stories of the horror and carnage Alastor caused, you don't see pass the gore and blood to see what he does on his spare time. Alastor is a surprisingly laidback guy when he isn't trying to scare and/or kill anyone.

"Is there something you need?" Alastor asked, bringing Charlie back to present time.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Charlie hands Alastor the papers. "These are the application forms from sinners who have expressed interest in applying for rehabilitation here." The demon princess bounced on her feet with joy. "We're finally going to have more patients here!"

Alastor chuckled as he closes the book and takes the papers. "And some fine entertainment, I'm sure." Red eyes scan through the papers. Charlie then felt a bit awkward as she stood there. She patted her thighs quietly before deciding to balance between her heels and toes.

"Sooo, uh, Al." Charlie started. Alastor looks up from the papers. "There's something I wanted to ask you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." The red demon raises his brows. Charlie took it as a sign for her to continue. "Um…Have you always had a disdain towards dogs?" She instinctively flinches, expecting Alastor to lash out again.

But the man remained calm. Even his radio static was at a normal level for the demon. "Hmmm…Well, I can say that I didn't care much for them when I was alive. Never had one as a pet and my hunting companions would occasionally bring a dog or two to help them hunt game, which I believe it would take the fun out of hunting."

"…I see. That's interesting to know."

"Have you found suitable owners for…it?" Alastor's static flared for a second.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Jazz." She pretended that Alastor's eyes didn't flash. "No, I haven't. Most of the people I asked wanted to make her their next meal." She dared to glare at Alastor with a pout when he chuckled at that. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

"Where is the pup?" Alastor asked.

"Angel took her out for potty time. Why?"

Alastor rises from his chair. "It's been a while since I've made something for us all. The question what I should make remains. Gumbo? Etouffee? Perhaps muffuletta. Although, I've always wanted to try shrimp creole. Oh, the many choices! I haven't had so many options since the persistence celebration some years back! The sangria was a delight."

A smile grew on Charlie's face as she watched Alastor walk out, happy to see him back to his usual self. She could only wonder how long it's going to last.

* * *

**I worked up a headache trying to come up with a joke for Alastor to say.**

**I've reminded myself of the fact that Al, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel has some casual clothes on the wiki. I like it and I don't know why.**

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

While Charlie did say not to venture too far from the hotel, she didn't say _how_ far is too far. Eh, Angel could tell her that Jazz had a place in mind to do her business.

Some whistles came his way from people he had probably slept with. He doesn't recognize most, but hey. Money is money.

He and the two animals where nearly roadkill when a vehicle drove by going 70 mph.

"Watch it, whore!"

"You watch it, ya fuck stick!" Angel shouted back, flipping the driver off. Jazz barked at the leaving automobile, much to Angel's amusement. "Alright, Cujo. Let's get going so you can do your business."

After a few minutes of walking, Jazz started to check out a tree. Angel takes this moment to check his hellphone. He's got a few messages from Cherri, the most recent is of her asking where he is. As he answers the message, an orangy glow garnered his attention. The tree Jazz decided to pee on was caught on fire. Mismatched eyes glanced down at the ever-happy Jazz.

"…That explains the fire alarms goin' off at the hotel…"

"Hey, Angie!" Cherri exclaimed as she jogged to his direction. She wore a black jersy jacket over her attire.

"Hey, Sugar Tits." Angel and Cherri share a hug. The bomber bends down to scoop up Fat Nuggets.

"And hey to you too, bacon bits." The piglet's swirly tail wiggled in delight. Cherri sees Jazz. "And who's this?"

Angel shrugged, but not without a smile. "Oh, some furball I found. Her name's Jazz."

"She reminds me of a dog I used ta had when I was alive." Cherri said, giving the pup a scratch behind her ear. Reflexively, Jazz's hind leg shake.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hell, yeah. She used to snap at anybody who'd look at me the wrong way."

"Whateva happened to her?"

"Some jackass shot her. I was so pissed, so I knocked his teeth in."

Angel whistled. "That fuckin' sucks."

"Yeah. I loved that dog. She was like my best friend." Cherri looks at Angel. "Of course, that's before I met you."

Angel snorted. "Glad ta know I make a good replacement bitch." he said in jest, before laughing. Cherri snickers.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A big, bulldog looking demon saunters over to Angel and Cherri. Fat Nuggets snuggled deep in Cherri's chest, scared. "A couple of hot broads. Whatsay you twos and I have a good time. I'll pay ya."

"Eh, not feelin' it." Angel shrugged.

"Yeah. I just got back from a fight with Sir Edgelord." Cherri said.

"Really? Oh, you gotta tell me what happened." Angel said.

"I thought you might say that." Cherri said. "I was kinda wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Hey!" the bulldog barked. "I'm still here!"

Angel scoffed. "Obviously. What do ya want?"

Bulldog blinked before growling. "What I want is some bonin'!" Cherri and Angel glanced at each other. The bomber was the first to snicker before Angel followed. "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell you didn't realize what you just said!" Angel laughed. "And I thought the snake dude was a prude." Cherri laughed harder. Bulldog didn't think it was funny.

"Why you stupid, worthless bitches!" He raises a claw to strike Angel but, "YOW!"

"Huh?" Angel glances to see Jazz biting Bulldog in the leg. The gruff demon tries to get the pup off, but Jazz would always find a new place to bite him. His other leg, his arms, his head, his ass, and even his tongue. The relentless bites made Bulldog runoff, promising to come back and get what he deserved.

Cherri and Angel stood there blankly, watching Jazz growl at the offending demon's direction. Seeing the danger gone, the puppy resumes her playful demeanor.

"Holy shit." Cherri finally said. She gives Angel's arm a light punch. "I like this bitch even more!"

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

The troublesome duo with the animals went on their way back to the hotel. Angel sees Husk at the reception/bar counter.

"Where the fuck have you been?" the cat demon asked.

"Out on a stroll." Angel answered. Cherri sniffs the air.

"What's that smell? It's super good." she asked.

"Alastor is makin' something in the kitchen." Husk answered.

"Alastor? As in the Radio Demon?" Cherri asked. "He's really here?"

"Betta believe it, Chers." The two head towards the kitchen, peaking their heads around the threshold. There they see Alastor, jacketless with his sleeves rolled up and his hair pulled back, cooking something in a big pot. Jazz music can be heard from nowhere. Very likely from Alastor himself.

"There he fucking is." Cherri whispered in awe.

"Yep."

"Holy shit, he has a tail." Cherri whispered, biting back a chortle.

A devious idea came to Angel's mind. "Wanna see somethin' funny?"

"Like what?" Angel unhooks Jazz's leash and pulls her over.

"Ya see what I see?" he asked the puppy. Jazz's eyes land Alastor. Her panting and wagging tail went more rapid. "Ya wanna say hi to him? Then who am I to deny you of your wishes?"

He lets the hyper puppy go.

* * *

**I like Angel and Cherri's friendship, even though she kind of a bad influence. But, who didn't had a friend like that? It's as wholesome as Charlie and Vaggie's relationship.**

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	7. Every Dog Has Their Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

With a wave a hand, a waft of flavors made their way into Alastor's nasal cavities. Now, all it needs to do is simmer for a few hours. Such combinations of smells and jazz music brought back beautiful memories of New Orleans. While Alastor had long since consider Hell a new home, there has always been a touch of homesickness. He'd miss his father's hut and the bayou close by, his old job, the housemaid who'd he come to acquainted with, the jazz filled streets...

It's all in the past now. _All_ of it.

While the gumbo simmers, what should he do now? Perhaps make dessert? True, Alastor is not a fan of sweets, but the others are, so why not? But what should he bake? He'd like to bake some beignet, but that is typically served before a breakfast meal… bread pudding it is!

The sound of panting from closer to the ground made Alastor's hair stand on end. He looks down to see Jazz. He gritted his teeth and his radio noise groans statically. Great. That meant Angel has returned and very likely did this to annoy him. He pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing in before letting it out slowly. He refuses to bend to this the arachnid's will. Right now, he needs to get a bowl to make the bread pudding. He turns on his heels to get the needed dish in one of the lower cabinets. Jazz scurries over to the designated cabinet and pushes the door open by squeezing her muzzle through.

Alastor stared for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He walks over and reach in for a bowl perfect for his baking. His eyes shift to Jazz. She only panted and wagged her tail. Alastor rises back up and places the bowl on the counter. Now, he needs a whisk. A muffled bark made him look down again to see Jazz with the whisk in her mouth. The red stag grimaced a little and his eyes twitched. He carefully takes the whisk and wipes the saliva off the handle. As he did, he looks at Jazz again, wagging her tail. He rolled his eyes before, reluctantly, using a clawed finger to give her a quick scratch behind the ear. It only lasted a second, but Jazz didn't mind.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Huh…wasn't expecting that." Angel said. He clicked his tongue in disappointment and crossed his arms. "There goes the fun."

"What fun?" Vaggie asked.

"Oh! H-hey, Vags. Where'dyou come from?" Angel asked nervously. Vaggie's glare didn't let up. "Um…You've heard of Cherri Bomb, right? My girl buddy?"

"'Sup." Cherri greeted.

"Yeah, I've heard. The self-proclaimed spunky powerhouse." Vaggie made her anger clear.

"What's got your tampon in a twist?" Cherri asked with a grin.

"Heh, uh, remember that time we faced Sir Pentious after I was AWOL for two weeks about two months back?" Angel asked.

"Yeah? Ooooh…Whoops. My bad." Cherri's carefree tone didn't convey her apology.

Vaggie lets out a frustrated sigh. "Angel, where were you?"

"Uh, takin' Jazz out for a walk." Angel answered.

"For over an hour?"

"Hey, dogs are finicky about where they need to do their business. It's not my fault that she needed to go some ways away from the hotel. And I didn't get into another turf war this time."

Vaggie stared at Angel for a moment. She sighs again, but softer this time. "As long as you didn't bring trouble to the hotel."

"Pfft. Wouldn't dream of it."

The mosaic double doors were kicked off their hinges. Charlie comes running in when she heard the commotion. "Are you kidding me? We just replaced that!"

Emerging from the wreck was Bulldog, along with the rest of his goons.

"Oh, fuck." Angel cursed. Vaggie shoots him a glare. "Hey, I wasn't looking for trouble. It found me!"

Vaggie summons her spear, getting into a fighting stance. Cherri joined her, holding her bombs. She was ready to light them when Charlie intervened, running in between the advancing forces. "There is no fighting allowed in the hotel!" she declared. Seeing that they have stopped, she lowers her arms awkwardly. She clears her throat before turning to Bulldog. "Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Those two sluts owe me a night!" Bulldog said, pointing at Angel and Cherri.

"We don't owe ya jackshit!" Angel said.

"And we said no, dumbass!" Cherri said, flipping him off. "Now, piss off or you're gonna get it!"

"Oh, we're gonna get!" Bulldog growled. His boys started to growl too. "And you's gonna give it to us. All four of yas." Vaggie was quick to move in front of Charlie, spear ready to strike. Cherri lights up a bomb and Angel was able to find a pipe to use.

All the while, Husk is passed out at the reception desk.

Just as tensions were high, little Jazz scampers from the kitchen, yelping and barking at the canine demons. One of Bulldog's boys, a Doberman, realized something.

"Wait, this is the rottweiler you were talking about?" the Doberman asked. He laughs. "Looks more like a teacup!" the other hounds start laughing at Bulldog's expense.

With redden cheeks, he growls and grabs the barking Jazz. "You'll look real nice on the bottom of my foot."

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Cherri shouted, throwing her bomb at Bulldog. It explodes in his face and made him drop Jazz. Cherri leaps in to catch the puppy. Bulldog shakes the soot off and backhands Cherri to the wall.

"Cherri!" Angel exclaimed. Jazz whimpered. The bomber gives her a reassuring smile.

"It'll take a lot more than that to make me bite the dust." Jazz growls at Bulldog again and scurries over to him. "Jazz?"

Bulldog smirked. "Whatchyou gonna do, pipsqueak?" Then, something bizarre happens.

Red sparks start to come off Jazz as her glowed red and she started to grow. She grew to the size of a large horse, resembling something of a Great Dane, and her scale spine grew spikes and barbs grew along her tail. Lastly, antlers akin to that of a whitetail buck started to grow from her head.

Husk snorted awake, "Wha?", and was surprised to what he is seeing. Everyone in the room stared at Jazz's new form. Bulldog and his friends have their tails between their legs.

"Um…" was all Bulldog was able to say before Jazz let out a hellish snarl and the canine demons ran off.

The rest remained silent, in shock over what just opened. "Holy shit…" Vaggie muttered.

The demonic Jazz turn to Cherri, still rather intimidating looking. She saunters to the bomber and starts to lick her affectionately. Despite her monstrous appearance, it was still the same happy-go-lucky Jazz.

"Did I mention I like this bitch?" Cherri said, scratching Jazz's chin.

Alastor exits the kitchen, humming and dusting off flour. He stops when he noticed the mess and the befuddled quartet of Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, and Husk.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

"Really? You wanna keep Jazz?" Charlie asked.

"Hell yeah." Cherri said, holding Jazz, who returned to her puppy form. "I hadn't had a dog like her in a long time. It'll be cool to have one again."

Charlie taps on the dining table nervously. "Um…you're not planning on making her tomorrow's dinner, right?"

"What? Fuck no."

"Speaking of dinner, it is served." Alastor announced, with a snap of his fingers, bowls of gumbo appeared before everyone.

"What is this, radio man?" Cherri asked as Jazz leaped to the kitchen floor.

"It's gumbo, sweetheart. A cuisine famous in southern Louisiana." Alastor answered. "A wonderful stew of stock with various meats, roux thickener, and three vegetables: celery, bell peppers, and onions. Back in Louisiana, we've called it the 'Holy Trinity' of vegetables. Down here, I call it the 'Unholy Trinity'. Ha-ha!" Alastor's laugh track played.

"First off, don't call me 'sweetheart'. Second, that's pretty cool. I'd never thought that the famed Radio Demon is a foodie."

"I am a man of many mysteries, my dear."

"I'll say." Cherri checks him out. "Hey, Angie, have you boned this guy yet?" Alastor grew stiff. "If not, I want dibs."

Angel snorted. "Nah. But, I hate ta break it to ya, Sugar Tits. Al don't do hanky-panky."

"Really? With a bod like that? I'll be surprised if no one tried to jump ya yet."

"If anyone tried, then they'll be turned inside out." Alastor said dryly.

Cherri snorts a laugh as she slaps Alastor on his back. He tensed up from the contact. "This guy's a riot. I like your new friends, Angie."

"Then would you be interested in becoming a patron here at the Happy Hotel?" Charlie asked, taking out a clipboard. "I have an application form that helps me find a way to help quell your vices!" Because of her enthusiasm, she has the clipboard so close to Cherri that she needed to lean back. She uses a finger to push it back.

"Yeah, no."

Alastor puts two bowls of gumbo on the floor for Fat Nuggets and Jazz. He sees Angel looking at him. "What?"

"You like her now, don't ya?"

"Don't be absurd. I am simply rewarding her for getting rid more…vermin."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"So, I guess your hate for dogs also extends to dog-like demons, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Was Alastor's answer.

"Okay. We ain't gonna talk about what the fuck just happened to the dog?" Husk asked.

"That was weird. I didn't know regular animals could do that. Even for hell. I mean, some dogs can become hellhounds, but that depends on the breed…" Charlie said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if Fat Nuggets could do that." Angel wondered, trying to picture the little piggy demonic and scary. He couldn't.

Alastor noticed Vaggie glaring at him. "Is there something wrong, Vaggie?"

"You did that to Jazz, didn't you?"

The red stag lets out a hearty laugh. "I assure you. I did no such thing. I will not waste my energy on a mutt."

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

"Thanks for having me over, Char." Cherri said, standing outside of the damaged entrance with Jazz in her arms. "I might comeback to hang out or some shit. I'll even bring Jazz along."

"That's good. Fat Nuggets is gonna miss her a lot." Angel said.

"We're all gonna miss you, Jazz." Charlie said. She glanced at Alastor. "Well, most of us. Have a safe journey home."

"Pfft. Where's the fun in that?" Cherri said before leaving. "Be sure to not double-die on me, Angie."

"Same to you, Sugar Tits."

In some bushes nearby, Bulldog peaked through the leaves. Jazz spots him and starts to growl, her eyes glowing red. Bulldog ducks away.

Husk glances at Alastor. "You gonna miss havin' her around." he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Alastor gave a flat, "No."

* * *

**Did I mention that I like Cherri? I love her spunky attitude. I can see her visiting Angel at the hotel every now and again.**

**What do you guys think: Did Alastor give Jazz that ability? For all we know, he did it so Cherri could be impressed and take Jazz away from the hotel.**

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


End file.
